Once Upon A Time with No Time
by tmnt love
Summary: Jefferson and Emma are chained up, with there children's lives in danger will they team up to save them. And possibly each other. rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a strange place. I still don't remember everything I saw. but what I do remember no one should know...

The cruse had been broke a new one to replace it by none other then wicked. Regina's half-sister. Hook told me about the cruse put on him by Wicked right before he jumped off the library. Rumpelstiltskin is still under wicked control. Regina no longer has her heart. and I still have this nagging feeling deep down in my chest about Neal's death. Henry doesn't remember any of this and I hope he never will. But there's one person who was mad before any of this happened and quite possibly might be the only sane person now that he has his daughter back.

On my way out the door to see him that's when it happened.

someone I don't know who stuck something in my neck and I passed out. that's the last thing I remember. other then the face I saw chained up next to me. "Jefferson?"

He was knocked out with only a button up shirt and black pants on. He woke up, once I said his name, and looked around. "Grace, Grace!"

"Jefferson clam down." he started to pull the chain in which made my hand go in the air. "Where are we?" He finally stopped "I don't know, but freaking out isn't going to get us out of here. He looked around, "Emma look this place could last us up to a month. someone planned this do you think they won't hurt Henry or Grace while where in here." His words hit me like a bullet. "Henry."

"Oh, please will you two shut up." Foot steps where coming closer. "Where are we?" Jefferson asked confusedly. "In my maze of course." Emma looks as if she would bite this persons head off. "And who are you?" "The mad hatter of course." he came in from the shadows and showed his face. "Your madness had to go somewhere." The mad hatter got a huge grin on his face. "How is this possible?" Jefferson asked sacredly. "Magic." The mad hatter just laughed. "now your catching on Emma." He spun the hat and Henry and Grace came out. "Mom!" "Papa!" they ran over to them. "Let us go!" "Where's the fun in that?" he laughed again and they all fell. They could hear him shouting, "DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE!"


	2. mini chapter

Jefferson wakes up and sees where he is. He looks and sees Grace knocked out at the other side of the cave. He brushes the hair out of her face. She smiles and he leaves her and he starts a fire. The fire adds a little more light and he can see Emma and Henry. He sees them shiver and he goes to move them closer to the fire. Emma wakes up when she sees him step near her. she takes out her gun and aims it at him. "Touch me you psychopath and I will shoot." He holds up his hands and slowly walks away. "You seemed cold." As he backs away Emma still has the gun pointed at him. "Okay so why did you send us here?" She puts the gun down and goes to Henry. "I didn't send us here, I would never send anyone else here." He goes to Grace as a tear runs down his eye. "What happened here?" He puts a coat around Grace. "The red queen killed my wife and chopped off my head." He hears the card guards coming and pours water on the fire. "Papa?" Grace starts to wake up. "Sh, everything's going to be alright." The guards go into the cave. "Who goes there?" They shine a torch in and see Jefferson. "The mad hatter?!" The guards grab Jefferson. "Take the girl." they grab Grace. "Papa!" They grab Emma and Henry. "The queen will love to see you again hatter." They drag them off. The mad hatter sees Jefferson and the others taken away. "You'll thank me." The mad hatter gets a huge grin.

**_Sorry for the short chapter a lot revealed. Please review and give constructive reviews. _**


	3. Chapter 3

The queen of hearts sits in front of a group of people and a man to her side with a blow horn shaped cone to her mouth. Jefferson and Emma are placed in front of her with bags over there heads. the guards remove them.

"Grace!" "Henry!" Whispers start coming out of the horn. It stops and the man starts speaking. "Silence, if you ever want to see your children again. You will use your magic and your skills to make the hat."

"And if we don't?" Emma says trying to fight the fear in her voice. there's more whispers. "Off with her head." They stand her up. and bring out an ax.

"Stop." Jefferson speaks up. "You need her magic if you chop off her head there's no way it can go back on without the magic leaving." The queen whispers more.

"Off with his head." They lower Emma and pick up Jefferson. They swing and his body falls. She whispers more. "Welcome back Jefferson, send them to there cell."

They drag Emma and Jefferson away.

**In the dungeon. **

"Jefferson how does she know you?" Jefferson's head is attached and he rubs his scar to make sure his head is there. "I don't know Cora was the Red Queen when I was here." "So we have no idea who this person is or what there about?" "They want your magic and my skills to make a hat, and when we do they won't let us go." "So what are we supposed to do?" Jefferson goes to the desk and starts to cut. "I'm getting my Grace." Emma looks confused, "you just said they wouldn't let us go." "We fix the hat and get out of here, then we can get Grace." "And Henry."

Jefferson works then Mad Hatter comes while Emma is asleep. "Hello Jefferson." "Hatter, how did you get out?" "you didn't think that little trick to keep me asleep worked did you?" "Why did you send us here?" "Wicked told me to, and I owed the Queen of Hearts a favor for this." He shows Jefferson a notebook. "How did you get that?" "You should really learn to keep up with your things, we both know what happened to your wife, what was her name?" He tosses the journal back and forth between his hands. "Alice Emma Liddell, That's a big coincidence, have you told Emma that, you know how terrible secrets can be." The Mad Hatter throws the journal at Jefferson. "Here I already read it, and they are very alike." He reads the cover, _Journal of Alice Emma Liddell._ (Yes Emma's a middle name and I changed it to fit the story just go with it.)

The Mad Hatter turns back to Jefferson, "Oh, and Grace said, Hi." Jefferson's face goes blank and runs towards the Hatter. "Don't you dare touch her." He slams him to the wall. "Well I struck a nerve." Emma hears the thump and wakes up. The Hatter disappears.

"Jefferson did you finish the hat?" "Um, no I had to get a break." He walks back over to the desk. And uses his needle. "Well, it's getting late, unless you plan on me pulling you threw the hat you need to get some sleep." He takes a breathe and the book slides down the desk. He stares at it. "Alright."

Emma soon drifts back off to sleep. And Jefferson starts to read the Journal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Alice Emma Liddell. Today is a very important day indeed, I meet this most charming man, Jefferson. He is very sweet and walked me all the way home when it started to rain he let me wear his hat. It was a very nice hat, I hope I see him again, even though I'm just a farmers daughter and by the way he dressed he was part royalty or very high class if I do see him again I really hope he isn't married. _

_From, _

_Hopeless._

He closes his eyes and he sees Alice's face. He remembers that day and the hat he gave to her.

His eyes open when he hears Emma scream, _"Henry!" _

He closes the book and goes towards her, he grazes her cheek and she calms down. He pushes stray hair from her face. "I promise I'll get you Grace and Henry out of here." He kisses her forehead. "I promise."

He gets up and starts to read again. His eyes widen and he slams the book. "No! How?! Ah!"

Emma wakes up and gasps as she sees Jefferson making hat after hat after hat. "Jefferson, what happened?" He looks up with an wide smile on his face. "Oh, he went out like a light after reading true loves journal all night." "then your The Mad Hatter." "Yes." He finishes up the hat and puts it on the desk.

"Why did you send us here?" "To help him out." He points to Jefferson. "He needed all the help he can get." Jefferson wakes up, sees the hatter and slams him to the wall.

"What did you do?" The Hatters smile got wider. "You mean, what did she do?" "You think me mad?" "Oh, no your perfectly sane, compared to me." He slams him to the wall again. "What did you do?"

Emma got a confused look on her face. "What are you two talking about?" "While Alice Emma Liddell of course."

Jefferson slams him again. "You will not lie about her again." "Everything I said is true." "Liar!" He slams him in the wall. "You'll believe me."

The hatter grabs Jefferson's throat and starts to choke him. he lefts him off the ground. "I want my body back." He slams Jefferson into the wall.

A giant blue wave rushes over them. Emma hits The Mad Hatter with a chair. they both fall to the ground.

"You okay?" "Yeah." "what are we going to do about him?" "I got it." He grabs his legs and pulls him around to another room.


	5. note

**Well least just say when Wicked wanted Emma gone and she knew only one person was mad enough to do it she had to get rid of the Jefferson part. But he didn't like that so the only way to get back is to finish the job she gave him. They'll be some team up with an unsuspected character later but no more spoilers.**


	6. Chapter 5

He watched as Emma used her magic to try to get the hat to work. The hatter started to wake up. "Where's Grace, Henry and Alice?" "I already told you where Alice is." "She can't be, she is nothing like her." A guard comes in and grabs Emma. "The queen will like to see you." "Ah," She drops the hat and a needle goes in her throat. "Emma!" He goes to get her but the Hatter puts a chain around his neck. He tries to take it off. "Don't pull to hard who knows when your heads just going to pop." He gets a smirk and watches as Emma is taken away. "Emma!"

_Dear Journal,_

_Me Jefferson and Grace are traveling to wonderland today. It's supposed to be a vacation since his last job with the queen. Can't wait till we see this white queen. She is sad to be the most wonderful person in the world. and she's supposed to have a thing for chess. _

_From A.E.L._

After what felt like hours they brought Emma back in the room and the hatter left with them. Jefferson's chain was removed and he went to Emma. "Are you alright?" She gets up and holds her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," She grabs one of the hats off the table and it's starts to glow then stops. "but I have get the hat to work." "You have to take your time don't rush it or you'll mess it all up." Emma freezes looks up at him and tries again. "No, You have to slow down but concentrate." He walks up to her and takes the hat.

"Lets just start off with the basics since you can't properly use your magic." "Excuse me all powerful how do you expect me just to know this stuff?" "Because you are untrained but have enough power to defeat anyone you come up against. If you learn how to control it." He places the hat on the table again. "Here, make it float towards you."

**10 hours later**

Jefferson is holding Emma up. "Okay to much power is as bad as to less." Emma moans. "Here," He lays her down. "You sleep here more comfortable then the floor, right?" He moves back to the desk. "Maybe when you wake up we can work on the..." He sees her already asleep.

"Good night Emma."

Jefferson drifts off to sleep while he tries to fix some of the other hats. "Jefferson." He runs towards that voice that oh so familiar voice. "Jefferson!" He stops when he sees his wife, "Alice!" The queen of hearts whispers and the man beside her says. "You have one choice Hatter give me your hat or your wife and child die." "Papa." Grace cries out when she sees the knife around her throat. Jefferson takes off his hat. "Please leave them alone." The guards take the hat. "Stupid choice." They chop of Alice's head and go to the child. Jefferson kicks the guard and takes the hat, puts it on his head and grabs Grace. The jump threw the portal. "Mama!"

Jefferson wakes up in a sweat. he holds on to the carpet to make sure where he is. He looks around and sees Emma he turns back into the carpet. "Jefferson." He hears her call his name, he gets up and turns around to see she's asleep. She turns in the couch. "Jefferson." She lets out a quite moan.

"I hope your dreams are better then mine." He leans and kisses her on her lips light enough for her not to wake but her dream self reacts and kisses him back. He lies back down and goes back to sleep.

Emma wakes up and touches her lip. she smiles a little and lies back down pondering why he would do that and why she reacted the way she did.


	7. Chapter 6

Emma wakes up and sees Jefferson working on the hats. "What are you doing?" "Just working, the hats are very lazily built." "The hats look perfect to me."

He gets up and shows her one of the hats. "Look the fabric here isn't straight." "I didn't know you where a perfectionist." "I'm not I just want to fix this little mistake." "Right, a perfectionist would never do that." she smiles and causes him to smile too.

"When is that Hatter person supposed to come anyway?" "Why?" "He just seems to come whenever he wants it's making me.." Jefferson interrupts her. "Mad." She laughs.

"can you teach me to make a hat? A good one not the one I made before but better." He looked at her smiled to himself and shook his head. "Alright." She goes over to where his sitting and picks up the cloth. "Okay the idea is to visualize what you doing before doing it."

"Alright." she starts to cut. "Wait," He moves over towards her, "Like this." He stands behind her guiding her hand with his. She cuts the fabric and looks at Jefferson.

"Like that." He looks back at her there lips inches away from each others. "Yeah, like that." Emma leans in a little more. and Jefferson leans toward her. The lips meet, first slowly Emma moves closer to him. The kiss becomes more desperate.

They slowly back away from each other and Jefferson regains his concentration. "Sorry." Before she can say anything else a huge fog comes and sweeps over her.

The Hatter moves Jefferson and puts Alice's journal in front of Emma. He smiles and walks out of the room.

"My queen the plan has been set." The Hatter keel's toward the queen.

she whispers. "Thank you Hatter."


	8. Chapter 7

Emma wakes up and looks around. And she finds a journal with the name recently scratched off. She picks it up and reads.

_Dear journal,_

_Jefferson came back to the farm today and asked me to come to a ball with him. This is the 8 month since we meet and today he told me about his dream to travel the worlds and I told him I would love to go with him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. The next thing I know where going threw the hat to a strange land know as oz. It's beautiful there. when we got back we got married in the trees by the river. I love this man and I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

_From, _

_Alice Emma Liddell. _

She backed away from the book, "Alice Emma Hatter?" Jefferson woke up when he realized she read the book. He walked towards her. "Emma." "Who is Alice Emma Hatter?" "Emma... I..."

"Who is she?" "My wife." "When were you going to tell me?" "tell you what that she's dead, I already did." "Is this why you kissed me because we have the same name?" he looks confused, "Emma, I wouldn't kiss you because your first name matches her middle name."

"The Hatter would, are you still mad?" "Emma I didn't want it to be like this it just happened." "wait, where you lying this whole time?" "Emma," "Is she dead?" "Yes, my Alice is dead."

"there's something more isn't there, tell me." "Emma I can't." "Tell me!" The red queen walks in. She removes her mask. "Surprise, surprise, I'm alive." "Your..." "Alice Emma Liddell." "Hello dear."


End file.
